Catharina van Siena
300px|thumb|right|de heilige Catharina van Siena De heilige Catharina van Siena (Siena, 25 maart 1347 - Rome, 29 april 1380) is een van de beroemdste mystici van de rooms-katholieke Kerk. Daarbij had zij ook nog een grote invloed op de politiek van het 14e eeuwse Europa. Zij werd geboren als dochter van de wolverver Jacopo Benincasa, een zeer gezien burger in de stad Siena in Toscane. Zij was het vijfentwintigste kind in zijn gezin. Misschien dat dit gegeven haar extra ertoe heeft aangezet om te streven naar buitengewone prestaties: het zal niet meegevallen zijn om te midden van die volksstam iets voor te stellen, zeker niet als meisje in die tijd. Misschien speelt ook de vroege dood van haar tweelingzus Giovanna hierbij een rol. Vanaf haar zevende jaar stortte zij zich volledig op de godsdienst; vooral de devotie tot Jezus en in het bijzonder zijn lijden werd de leidraad van haar leven. Zij werd na aanvankelijke weerstand lid van de derde orde van de heilige Dominicus en betrok tussen haar zestiende en negentiende levensjaar zelfs een kluis in de werkplaats van haar vader. Haar moeder deed toen, anno 1354, een smalende uitspraak die veel "moderne mensen" bekend in de oren zou moeten klinken: "Tegenwoordig zijn er toch geen heiligen meer?". Het kleine meisje in haar "bezemkast" had toch duidelijk een andere uitstraling dan een door haar fantasie op hol geslagen kind, want al snel kwamen er horden belangstellenden om naar haar te luisteren en haar te helpen met haar liefdadige werken, haar bella compagnia. Ze verzamelde voedsel en kleding voor de allerarmsten, bezocht gevangenen en verpleegde lijders aan besmettelijke zieken bij wie anderen niet in de buurt durfden te komen. De zalige Raymundus van Capua werd in 1374 haar geestelijk leidsman. Als magister-generaal van de Dominicanen zou hij later haar biograaf worden, zodat we veel gegevens van haar leven uit de eerste hand hebben. Ze begon zich te bemoeien met de politiek, eerst en vooral met de eindeloze conflicten tussen de vele steden in haar omgeving, maar later ook met de wereldpolitiek. Vooral het feit dat de paus sinds 1309 in Avignon resideerde in plaats van in Rome, waar hij thuishoorde, zat Catharina buitengewoon dwars. De vele Franse kardinalen hadden een terugkeer naar Rome eindeloos weten te vertragen, maar Catharina bleek sterker dan zij. In 1376 ging Catharina op reis naar Avignon. Mede dankzij haar eindeloze preken aan het adres van paus Gregorius XI liet deze zich uiteindelijk overhalen zijn hof weer naar Rome te verplaatsen. Ze had dan ook een intimiderende persoonlijkheid. Als ze haar zin niet kreeg riep ze eenvoudigweg, maar met de nodige uitwerking: "Voglio": "Ik wil het!" Dit deed ze niet alleen tegen de paus, maar ook tegen allerlei wereldlijke vorsten en hooggeplaatste figuren, en heel af en toe tegen God de Vader zelf, die haar dan prompt verhoorde. (Op dit stuk van het verhaal moet welhaast het typisch Italiaanse ontzag voor "Mamma" een rol hebben gespeeld.) Helaas werkte haar streven soms ook averechts: toen paus Gregorius XI terug naar Rome ging, kozen de kardinalen in Avignon gewoon een nieuwe paus. Dit was het begin van het zogeheten Westers Schisma, dat Catharina veel verdriet heeft gedaan. Catharina had in 1375 stigmata terwijl ze in Pisa verbleef. Daarbij ontving ze de genade van het mystieke huwelijk, en aan het eind van haar leven Jezus' Hart zelf: Hij ruilde het tijdens een verschijning voor het hare. Haar laatste jaren bracht Catharina op uitnodiging van Urbanus VI door in Rome waar zij op 29 april 1380 verzwakt en verlamd overleed. Catharina werd in 1461 door Pius II heiligverklaard. Haar lichaam ligt in een schrijn onder het hoogaltaar van de Santa Maria sopra Minerva in Rome, maar haar hoofd wordt bewaard achter gouden tralies in een nis binnen de San Domenico in Siena. Ook het huis van haar jeugd in Siena is tegenwoordig een kerk. Samen met de heilige Theresia van Avila werd zij in 1970 door paus Paulus VI als eerste vrouw verheven tot kerklerares. In 1999 benoemde paus Johannes Paulus II haar met Birgitta van Zweden en Theresia-Benedicta van het Kruis (Edith Stein) tot patrones van Europa. Voorts is zij de patroonheilige van de Dominicanessen van de Derde Orde, wasvrouwen en stervenden. Haar feest wordt gevierd op 29 april. Werken Van Catharina van Siena zijn 381 brieven bekend. Zij correspondeerde niet enkel met kerkelijke hoogwaardigheidsbekleders, maar ook met gewone mannen en vrouwen van allerlei rang en stand. Haar hoofdwerk is de Dialoog van de goddelijke voorzienigheid uit 1378. In een visioen werd zij aangezet tot het schrijven van dit boek. Zij schrijft hierin in vaak beeldende taal over het zoeken naar waarheid, Christus' mededogen met de wereld, het mystieke leven van de Kerk en het volbrengen van Gods voorzienigheid. Daarnaast zijn er 26 gebeden van haar overgeleverd. Externe links *Catharina van Siena op HeiligenNet Categorie:Kerkleraar Categorie:Christelijk mysticus Categorie:Drager stigmata Categorie:Heilige in het christendom Categorie:Dominicaan Categorie:Persoon met een verlamming ca:Caterina de Siena cs:Kateřina Sienská de:Katharina von Siena en:Catherine of Siena es:Catalina de Siena et:Siena Katariina fi:Katariina Sienalainen fr:Catherine de Sienne he:קתרינה מסיינה hr:Sveta Katarina Sijenska hu:Sienai Szent Katalin id:Katarina dari Siena it:Caterina da Siena ja:シエナのカタリナ jv:Katarina saking Siena ko:시에나의 카테리나 la:Sancta Catharina Senensis ml:സിയെനായിലെ കത്രീന pl:Katarzyna ze Sieny pt:Catarina de Siena qu:Caterina da Siena ro:Ecaterina de Siena ru:Екатерина Сиенская sc:Caderina scn:Santa Catarina di Siena sq:Shën Katrina e Sienës sv:Katarina av Siena sw:Katerina wa Siena th:แคทเธอรินแห่งเซียนนา uk:Свята Катерина Сієнська vec:Santa Catarina da Siena